requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrenal Junkies
'Adrenal Junkies' '' Purpose: Chasing the Rush, an amazing high. ''Doctrine: ''Rush is a drug that can be manufactured out of human adrenalin. Its high is potent, and it boosts physical power and finesse. It's ''highly ''addictive. And, unfortunately, synthetics just don't cut it. Making it requires real adrenal glands. The ones from corpses will do, so long as they're fresh. But when corpses aren't available, it's sometimes necessary - regrettably - to create them. ''Membership: ''Some Adrenal Junkies take their first dose of Rush deliberately, for the same reasons anyone takes their first dose of drugs. Some are drugged against their knowledge or will. Almost universally, however, a character takes their ''second ''dose of Rush because they're addicted. Only humans may be Adrenal Junkies: the drug has little effect on vampire physiology, and ghouls find that their need for mystical adrenalin pales in comparison to their need for Vitae. 'Benefits' • The character gains the Addicted Condition, with Rush the substance of addiction. He also gains one free dot of Contacts (Health, Street, or Underworld). •• The character gains the Tolerance for Biology Merit free of charge, and learns the recipe for Rush. ••• Sourcing the adrenal glands necessary to produce Rush is a constant challenge. At this level of status the Junky is responsible for providing the necessary ingredients. The character gains two free dots of Allies (Health: Morgue) to reflect his growing relationship with the coroner. •••• Prolonged use of Rush has permanent effects on human physiology. The character gains the Biokinesis (•••) Merit free of charge. This Merit is not usable while the character is suffering from the Deprived Condition. ••••• The Adrenal Junky's ongoing use of a mystic drug unlocks something inside him. The character gains either the Psychokinesis (•••) Merit or the Telekinesis (•••) Merit free of charge. This Merit is not usable while the character is suffering from the Deprived Condition. 'Rush' Rush is a bitter yellow fluid taken in the form of nasal drops. To make it, a character needs one human adrenal gland, chemicals and equipment about on par with a trailer-park meth lab (Resources ••), and the recipe. Concocting Rush is an extended Intelligence + Medicine action with a -2 dice penalty for the drug's complexity. Each roll represents four hours of work. Two rolls may be made for each adrenal gland, and each success yields two doses of Rush. Each dose of Rush a user takes grants him a +1 bonus to Strength and Stamina for about an hour. Additional doses increase the bonus but not the duration. Each dose deals two points of bashing damage to the user, which do not begin to heal until the drug's duration passes. When the drug wears off, terrible shakes impose a -2 dice penalty on the user's Finesse Attributes for a number of hours equal to the doses taken. Attributes cannot be reduced below 0 in this way. A number of doses equal to the user's Stamina dots is enough to OD. Users overdosing on Rush must resist the drug's effects with a reflexive Stamina + Resolve roll with a -2 penalty. Only one success is necessary to suppress the effects of the drug for one hour, but eight successes are necessary to shake off the drug's effects completely. These may be accumulated over time, with one roll an hour. On a failure, the user receives five points of lethal damage as his cardiovascular system shakes itself to pieces and his kidneys struggle to manage the body's excess adrenalin. 'Source''' ''Urban Legends, ''pp 25-27. Category:Mystery Cults Category:Adrenal Junkies Category:Translations Category:Cults